


A Shot To Remember

by mcr_rockstar, momiji_neyuki



Series: Ex-Porn Stars [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Filming, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Playful Sex, Porn!AU, Sexual Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, working relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/mcr_rockstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: Mikey calls out and Patrick notices he is standing with a blushing Pete."Hey Trick...why don’t we give your baby boy his own private show."Patrick licks his lips."How’s that sound baby boy? Wanna be a star?""W-what do you mean?""You, Fedora, and, Kidd in your own private show."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So my Frankie, _***mcr_rockstar***_ and I thought it would be nice to do a pairing that you guys didn't get to see in the original story. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

"Fuck, I am exhausted!"

Gerard was wrapped in a towel drinking a cool bottle of water as he watched the last set. It was Patrick and one of the original regulars from the website. They were at the climax of the scene and Patrick was really close to the money shot. Pete watched as Patrick had sex with the boy. This was hard for him, but it's his first time seeing it.

"Here you go Gee."

Mikey sat down next to Pete as he handed Gerard his button down.

"Hey Pete, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Pete forces a small smile.

"Liar."

Mikey stood up and grabbed Pete's arm.

"Come with me, I want you to hear something."

Pete jumps up because he would love to hear anything other than another boy making Patrick moan and cum. Much to his surprise, though, Mikey brings him closer to the action. He can feel Pete trying to pull away. Mikey stops them close to the camera and then wraps his arms around him.

"Shhh, just listen."

"Alright Fedora, need you to stop right there and hold it for some still shots."

Patrick stops thrusting. While the camera is grabbed for close-ups he grabs two bottles of water from the cooler hidden under the pillows. He hands one to the boy.

"You doing alright there Charlie?"

"Yeah, but I think there is a bottle cap in the bed from the last shoot. It's digging into my knee."

"Okay."

Patrick pulls out and Charlie digs under the sheet till he finds it. The fluffer comes out wearing kid gloves and begins to jack Patrick's cock.

"Thanks Stanely."

"No problem Fedora."

Charlie finds his mark and moves back to it.

"You guys good now?"

"Yeah, I think so. Charlie you need more lube?"

"Probably a good idea."

Stanley lets go of Patrick's cock and then pulls a tube of lube out of a fanny pack on his side and goops up his fingers. He pushed them inside Charlie.

"See Pete, it’s all mechanics."

"I-I know, it's just... I'm just..."

Pete shrugs and shakes his head.

"I'm being silly, that's all. I'll be used to this in no time."

"Just remember whose baby boy you are and who gets to go home with him every night."

"I know. I just can't help the way my brain thinks. I'm sorry."

Pete feels really silly and embarrassed right now. So embarrassed, he's blushing.

"And cut, nice job guys."

The scene is over and Charlie is covered in cum. Patrick stands up and stretches.

"Shit Fedora, you still got wood."

"Yeah, that happens once in a while."

"Do you need help with that?"

Stanley hands a towel to Patrick to wipe off with.

"Hey Trick, I got someone that could help you with it."

Mikey calls out and Patrick notices he is standing with a blushing Pete. Patrick smiles.

"Nah Stan, I'm good."

He gets off the bed and walks over.

"Hey there baby boy, did you and Mikey enjoy the show?"

Pete nods his head and blushes, even more, when he's caught looking at Patrick's cock.

"Hey Trick...why don’t we give your baby boy his own private show."

Patrick licks his lips.

"How’s that sound baby boy? Wanna be a star?"

"W-what do you mean?"

Pete asks, not sure where this was going.

"You, Fedora, and, Kidd in your own private show."

Patrick ran a hand down Pete's chest and flicked one of his nipples.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that idea."

Patrick smiled.

"That's my baby boy."

He caressed his cheek.

"So where shall we go boys?"

Mikey didn't want to break the moment, but he had to let Ray know.

"It's all up to you two."

"Oh, no baby. This is your show. You are the director."

"Yeah, Pete. We want you to see want it's like to be in control."

"As a director... right?"

"Mhmm, and you can be part of the action whenever you want."

Pete smiles softly and kisses Patrick.

"I want you to myself later. If you still have anything left for little old me."

"Oh believe me baby boy, I have everything for you and then some."

"So are we doing this then?"

Patrick looked at Pete.

"Are we?"

"We are."

"Well alright. I'll meet you guys in room B. I just have to call Ray and let him know I will be home later."

Mikey licked and kissed Pete's neck and then kissed Patrick and was gone looking for his phone and his brother. Pete shakes off the feeling Mikey leaves behind and starts gathering up his things to get ready to head to the room.

*

*

*

"So I will be home late for dinner. Can I make it up to you somehow?"

Mikey loved how Ray made him feel like a teenager in love.

"I know many ways that you could make it up to me."

Ray says with a smirk on his face.

"Why are you going to be late, though?"

"Patrick wants my help with Pete. He still doesn't understand that work is work and although we are friends with the other actors, they are not part of our family."

"Right... I see. It's hard, though. It's his first time going through it and this is going to take some getting used to. No one _wants_  to share their significant other, ya know?"

Mikey stiffens at ray's words.

"Right. So...I'll see you later."

He goes to end the call.

"Michael..."

"Yes, Sir?"

"You know I support you one hundred percent."

"I know...I just..."

Mikey sighed.

"I feel like you don’t understand me yet and..."

Mikey didn't want to say that he still did not feel worthy yet.

"I understand you, Michael. You love your family and your friends and will do anything for them and to help them. You also love working as an adult film star for a living. I love all of that about you. I think you're the most caring and beautiful boy in the world.

Mikey felt the tears begin to well up in his eyes.

"You love me."

"I do, Michael, very much."

"I love you too and I want to make you proud."

"You always make me proud, Baby. Trust me."

Now Mikey was crying.

"I promise to be home as soon as I can so that we can be together."

"Okay, baby. Dry those eyes and go do what you have to do to help your friends and do it well. Got it."

Ray chuckles softly.

"Yes, Sir."

Mikey lingers a few more minutes of the phone and then hangs up. He heads back to where he said he would meet Patrick and Pete.

Pete smiles at Patrick as he talks about some random show he's been watching late at night. He's setting up his cameras and angling them.

"Hey guys, did I miss anything?"

Mikey wipes a tear from his eye.

"Not really... hey, are you okay?"

Pete looks at Mikey worriedly and walks over to him.

"Yeah, I was just reminded that I am loved and wanted."

"Awww MikeyWay, we always want you."

Patrick looks at the cameras and smiles impressed.

"You did a good job baby boy."

"Thank you... Sir."

Pete says shyly, looking down, and then going behind the main camera.

"Okay Mr. Wentz. You are calling the shots. What do you want us to do first?"

"I want you two to start making out?"

He says as a question more than a demand.

Patrick thought about messing with Pete but decided it was mean.

"Okay."

"Do we have a plot or just go for it?"

Mikey was fine with either but wanted to see if Pete had a plan.

"Voyeurism."

"I can handle this."

Mikey shakes his body out and then moves to the door and knocks quietly.

"Come in."

"You wanted to see me, Master Stump?"

" Yes Way, come in have a seat."

Pete watches intently as they improvise.

"Mr. Way. I have received a few complaints about some unsavory behavior on campus grounds. Would you have any idea what this could be about?"

"No Master Stump I do not know."

"It seems that someone has been looking into student's windows and watching them."

"I hope no one looked into mine."

"I am sure that they did not."

Pete moves to another camera and makes sure that one is angled correctly now that they were coming into the frame.

"How are you sure Master Stump?"

Patrick walked from behind the pretend desk to circle around Mikey. He leaned into his ear.

"Because Mr. Way, one cannot watch themselves."

Mikey gasped.

"Are you trying to say that I perpetrated these crimes?"

Patrick grabbed Mikey and spun him around.

"I am saying that you like to watch."

Pete's really kind of into the plot now, he can't deny that, and at this moment he wants to see where it's going and he's not thinking about the fact that Patrick is his boyfriend.

"S-So what if I do?"

"So then since you like to watch so much..."

Patrick pushes Mikey down onto the bed and straddles his lap. He opens his towel and takes his leaking cock in his hand.

"...you can watch me."

One of Pete's brows raise in interest and he bites his lip softly. He moves to the other camera overhead to get a better look at Patrick.

Patrick starts to slowly stroke his cock as he watches Mikey intently. This is nothing for them, but years of being comfortable with someone, it is easy to know what turns them on and for Mikey, it is when you look into his eyes.

"Fuck."

Patrick can feel Mikey's cock taking interest under him. He fights not to giggle as Mikey uses his muscles to flex a bit.

Pete feels himself getting a little hot under the collar. His breathing has even shifted. He watches Patrick's hand moving on his cock and then watches the way he looks at Mikey and that's good acting.

"So how is it watching up close. Better then through the glass Mr. Way?"

"Yes. Much better."

"Would you like to touch Mr. Way?"

"Yes, yes please."

"You have to be punished first for your crimes."

"Fuck, punish me, please, I just gotta..."

Mikey reaches out to touch Patrick and his hand is smacked away. Pete is super turned on now and he knows he should be directing, not wanting to be Mikey, but he wants to be Mikey right now. Patrick stands up, his cock sticking straight out.

"On your knees young man."

Mikey scrambles up. He licks his lips in anticipation of getting Patrick's cock in his mouth.

"Oh, you want this huh? You want this cock? Beg for it."

"Please Sir, please, I want your cock. I want to taste it."

Patrick steps up and rubs the precum on the head over Mikey's lips and then steps away.

"Please..."

Pete says and then bites his lip. He hadn't meant to intervene, but he wants to see Mikey suck Patrick's cock and he's not going to pretend he doesn't. And let's face it, anytime a guy rubs the tip of his cock against someone's lips, you practically cum from seeing that.

Patrick looks over at Pete and smiles.

"Would you like to join us baby boy?"

Pete whimpers inside of his throat at him being called his pet name. That was almost enough to make him say "fuck it" and fuck on camera, but Pete says, quietly...

"No."

He wishes he just had the balls to do it. It makes him feel like he's not as good as the rest of the guys like he's a prude. He'll never measure up to Mikey.

Patrick just smiles again and nods. He turns back to Mikey.

"Hands behind your back and hold them."

Mikey obeys.

"Open your mouth."

Mikey does and Patrick shoves his cock in choking him. Pete goes back to working the camera to take his mind off of the fact that he wants to be a part of this. Patrick grabs Mikey's hair and starts working his hips at the same time to fuck his mouth. He zooms in on Mikey's face and watches his brows furrow. He wants to be a part of that. He can see that he's enjoying it and Pete wants that. Pete wants Patrick to fuck his mouth or maybe Mikey or maybe both can take him. What? ‘Get it together, Pete.’ He says to himself. Mikey is drooling and breathing through his nose and loving every minute of it, but he can hear Pete's heavy breathing.

Pete backs away from the scene and goes to the furthest camera away from them. He lets out a deep breath and moans quietly.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..."

He whispers and then looks down at his cock. It's begging to be released and he wants it to. He whimpers as he rubs it a little to relieve himself some.

"How would you like to know that you are being watched right now Mr. Way? Would it turn you on and make you perform better for me?"

Pete looks over at them and bites his lip again.

"God..."

Mikey hollows out his cheeks and turns on his "Hoover" function. Play time is over.

Pete actually hates himself for having so many conflicting feelings at once. On one hand he's loving every bit of this, but on the other he wants to be the one taking care of Patrick, he wants to be pleasing his man on film, because he can. He hates that he's a coward.

Patrick lets out a groan as he loses his grip on Mikey.

"No fucking f-f-fair Mikey."

"Yup, no fair."

Pete says sarcastically to himself. He looks into the camera and zooms in on Patrick's face.

Mikey grins. He knows how to make Patrick weak. He can do it to anyone he wants to.

"Oh shit, I'm gonna..."

Patrick throws his head back as he pulls out of Mikey's mouth and starts cumming all over his face. Pete moves to the other camera and zooms in on Mikey's face. He wishes he could make Patrick cum like that. It's just been a ton of him wishing and not actually doing anything about it.

Patrick falls back on his ass.

"Fucking hell MikeyWay, that mouth of yours ought to be illegal."

Pete just ignores Patrick's praises to Mikey so he won't feel worse.

"Hey, Pete, I kind of need help."

Mikey calls Pete over to him.

Pete goes over to Mikey and looks at him.

"What do you need my help with?"

He asks politely.

Mikey chuckles.

"I'm kind of a mess and could use help cleaning up."

Mikey looks at Pete with pleading eyes.

"U-u-um... o-okay."

Pete is still hesitant until he remembers this is his boyfriend's cum and he loves it and wants to taste it. He leans forward and starts licking Mikey's face clean, moving to his mouth and sucking on his lip before kissing him.

"Mmmm..."

He moans into the kiss before breaking it and looking down shyly. Mikey smiles and lifts Pete's face again. He leans in and licks at Pete's lips softly. He doesn't push and lets Pete have all the control. Pete kisses him again, wanting it more than he thought. He climbs onto Mikey and wraps his arms around his neck wanting him to take over the kiss.

Patrick smiles looking at his boyfriend and his best friend. He moves up behind Pete and starts to kiss his neck. This makes Pete moan and Mikey kisses him deeper.

Pete pushes into Mikey, still being very hard. He reaches back one hand and holds his boyfriend's neck.

"Mmmm"

He moans loudly and trembles.

"Relax baby boy, let us take care of you."

"Okay."

He moans out, muffled by Mikey's mouth.

Patrick starts to work Pete's shirt off and Mikey is opening his pants. Mikey moves from Pete's lips to his jaw. He begins to pepper kisses down to his neck. He pulls back a bit so Patrick can get the shirt off, and then goes back to kissing him. Pete takes Mikey's cock into his hand and strokes it. He runs his fingers through Patrick's hair and moans.

"Come on baby, lay down. Let us take care of you."

Pete nods and reluctantly breaks the kiss. He lays down on the bed and looks between the two men. They're both so different, but hot, and in their own ways. Pete feels like he's about to get the best of both worlds right now. Mikey moves down and takes Pete's cock in his mouth. He starts off slow as he licks the shaft enjoying the new taste.

Pete gasps and holds his breath before letting it out sharply.

"Mm... Mikey..."

He moans softly and closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling.

"Isn't he good baby boy? He can make you cum in seconds or make it last forever. Which would you like?"

"Foreverrr..."

Pete moans and bites his lip.

"So good."

"As you wish."

Mikey pulled out every trick that he had. He drove Pete crazy for what seemed like hours, even though it was only about 20 min. By that time Pete was a groaning mess sucking on Patrick's tongue.

"Had enough baby boy? Wanna cum or wanna get fucked now?"

Pete moans loudly into Patrick's mouth as he grips him.

"Fuck me, Daddy... please..."

"You want that baby boy or do you want Mikey to fuck you?"

Pete's never really thought about Mikey or anyone besides Patrick fucking him, because he really only wants Patrick. Right now, though, he has to admit that he /really/ wants Mikey.

"I... can he?"

"Of course baby boy. He's part of our family and we love and take care of each other without jealousy."

Mikey pulled off Pete's cock with his mouth, but kept stroking him.

"It would be an honor to fuck my best friend's baby boy."

Pete just stares down at Mikey with lust in his eyes.

"I think that's a yes there Kidd."

"I do believe you are correct Fedora."

Mikey stands up and begins to strip. Patrick grabs the lube that is stored in every room.

"How do you want it, baby?"

"I thought you were taking care of me. You tell me how I want it, Daddy."

Patrick smirked.

"Oh, it's like that is it?"

Patrick pulls Pete to him and kisses him.

"On your knees baby, Kidd's gonna fuck you like a cat in heat."

"Mmm, yes Daddy."

Pete kisses Patrick once more before turning and getting on all fours.

"I'm gonna prep you and You're gonna suck Kidd's cock."

Mikey stepped in front of Pete brandishing it in his face.

"Yes, Daddy."

Pete moans and moves forward to take Mikey into his mouth. He moans at his taste and swirls his tongue around his cock.

"Mmmm, he's got some skills too Fedora. Bet you he would like to compare his with the Professor some time."

"Mmmm, maybe we can arrange a little get-together."

Patrick thought about using the lube and then got a better idea. He spread Pete's cheeks and dove in with his tongue.

Pete moans loudly around Mikey and trembles, his eyes rolling back in his head. He grips the sheets tightly and swallows, groaning afterward. Patrick's tongue on, in Pete always makes him lose it. Mikey moaned as Pete's tightened his lips. He did all his exercises to make himself no cum so fast.

"Delicious as always baby boy."

Patrick pulled his mouth away and slipped a lube coated finger inside. Pete groans and shakes again, gripping the sheets even tighter. He tried to focus on still making Mikey feel good, but Patrick's finger feels so good. He pulls back a little and sucks Mikey, pulling off and teasing the underside of his cock, before taking it back in his throat. Mikey slips an appreciative hand into Pete's hair.

"Mmmm, such a good boy. Love the way my cock fills your mouth. Can't wait to fill your ass with it too."

Pete moans loudly at Mikey's words, looking up at him, and swallowing around him.

"So good with that tongue of yours. I bet you go down on your daddy every chance you get."

"Mhmm..."

Pete moans and pulls back, swirling his tongue on Mikey's head.

"I love sucking my Daddy off."

Pete pushes back on his Daddy's fingers and moans.

"Well sweetheart, if you want me in your ass, you're gonna have to stop sucking me now."

"Okay."

Pete moves away from his cock and sits up on his knees, arching his back and kissing his Daddy.

 

"How do you want my baby boy Kidd?"

Mikey stood there and looked down at Pete in Patrick's arms.

"Ride me."

Pete moans, because he loves riding cock, and crawls towards Mikey.

Mikey lays down and slicks up his cock.

"Do you want protection?"

"Daddy?"

Pete looks back at Patrick.

"Your choice baby boy. You know we all take tests and are all clean, but it is about you being comfortable."

"I know, but you're my Daddy... so... are you fine with him going raw inside of me?"

Patrick took on a serious, but soft look.

"Pete, this is a moment where playing around takes a back seat. Mikey is my family and has been a long time, but he is still a stranger intimately to you. This is about your comfort zone. He and I will accept whatever decision you chose."

"Just like if you told me that you changed your mind and just wanted to be with Patrick, I would understand and step away."

Mikey gave Pete a reassuring smile.

"Consent in all areas is very important to us."

Pete looks between them both and smiles.

"I'm okay with it."

Mikey smiled.

"Well then, get over here and ride me, baby."

Pete smiles and crawls the rest of the distance to get to Mikey. He goes reverse cowgirl, deciding he wants to taste his Daddy. He takes Mikey's cock in his hand and guides it to his opening. He pushes it inside and moves down until he can't anymore.

"Mmmmm!"

Mikey has a wonderful view of his cock moving in and out of Pete and it makes him groan and buck his hips up into the tight heat surrounding him.

"Beautiful baby boy, just beautiful."

Patrick moves forward and kissed Pete.

Pete whimpers into the kiss as he rolls his hips in circles while moving up and down on Mikey nice cock. Patrick pulls back and watches everything happening. He gets a wicked idea.

"Hey baby boy, want me to fuck Mikey while you are riding him?"

"Oh, God. Yes, Daddy."

Pete moans out, placing his hands behind on Mikey's chest, bouncing up and down on his cock, arching hard. Patrick slicks up his fingers and then moves them down to where Mikey's opening is. He can feel the heat coming off his best friend.

"You want it, baby?"

Mikey groans.

"Fuck yes, give it to me."

"Fuck, Mikey. Sound so good asking for my Daddy's cock."

Pete moans and rides him harder.

"Fuck! Oh, fuck!"

Patrick goes slow with the prep knowing that in Mikey's scene he was the one doing the fucking. Once he has three fingers inside him and has teased his prostate, he slicks his own cock up.

"Lift your hips a little baby."

Mikey does and Patrick moves between his legs, He pulls Pete into his chest and kisses him as he eases himself inside Mikey.

Pete moans and holds Patrick by the back of his neck, kissing him back with so much passion. He pulls back and looks at Patrick's face as he moves into Mikey.

"How does he feel, Daddy?"

"Nice and warm. He's cradling my cock so well with his body. How about you baby boy? How does he feel inside you?"

Pete breathes shakily as he listens to Patrick describe Mikey. He moans quietly when he asks him how he feels.

"He feels long and a little thick. So good. He's hitting my spot perfectly."

"That's good baby bo..."

"Patrick, if you don’t shut the fuck up and start fucking me..."

Patrick laughed and gripped Mikey's hips. He pulled out almost all the way and then plunged back in. Mikey groaned.

Pete moans and holds his Daddy's hips as he fucks into Mikey. Each time he pushes into Mikey hard, Mikey moves up into Pete just as hard.

They keep up that pace for a while. Patrick knows that Mikey can hold out for a long time, but he can see it in Pete's face that he is getting close.

"D-Daddy..."

Pete moans out and leans forward to kiss Patrick.

"Gonna cum for us baby boy?"

Pete whimpers and whines as he looks at Patrick.

"Daddy... ah... ahhh... oh, God!"

Pete bites his lip and pushes down on Mikey hard.

"M-Mikey... yes, gonna cum."

"Tighten up baby boy, let Mikey feel it when you cum."

Pete quiets down and his brows furrows and then he's moaning loudly. He tightens up around Mikey as he begins cumming and shaking all over him, his asshole pulsing around him.

"Oh God, so fucking good!"

Mikey begins to buck his hips as he grabs into Pete pulling himself to a sitting position. For an amateur this would be nearly impossible, but Mikey is practically a contortionist. He manages to wrap his arms around Mikey and fuck up into him while keeping Patrick's cock clamped tightly in his body.

"Mmm, ahhh! Ah! Mikey, please, yes... don't stop, please don't stop."

Pete arches back and grips Mikey's hair in both of his hands.

"Wasn't planning on it."

Mikey feel Patrick slip out of him and now is nudging against Pete's opening.

"Do you want it baby boy?"

"Y-yes, yes please."

Mikey pulls out some and let room for Patrick to push in.

Pete grips Patrick tightly and lets out a guttural moan that turns into a scream at the intrusion.

"Shhh shhh, we got you baby."

Mikey and Patrick surround Pete with their bodies. Pete rests his head on Patrick's shoulder and focuses on breathing, he knows they have him. Mikey and Patrick take up a slow rhythm as they concentrate on just Pete's pleasure. It hurts, a lot, but it isn't unbearable. He lets them move into him slowly and just keeps holding onto Patrick until he feels okay to let go and get into it. Once they see that Pete is really getting into it, they pick up the pace and soon they are all moaning together.

"Fuck."

A noise comes from the doorway. Mikey opens his eyes to see his brother.

"Shhhh."

He nods gently towards the cameras and Gerard understands. He takes a quick step in and checks the sight. He gives Mikey a thumbs up and mouths to him have fun. He then leaves with no one else knowing he was even there. Pete rests against Mikey and bites his lip as he runs his hands over his Daddy.

"Feels so good."

He whispers.

"You feel good baby boy and you are being so good for us."

"Always wanna be good, Daddy."

"And you always are."

No words were shared after that as they all just concentrated in making Pete feel good. After a while though, Mikey noticed that Pete was getting a little tight again.

"Hey Trick, think we need to end this soon. He's running out of lube."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing."

Patrick looked at Pete, He had a glazed look in his eyes.

"Baby, we are going to pull out and slick you up again."

"Kay, Daddy."

Pete lets himself be handled by them. Patrick pulls out first and then helps Pete off of Mikey. They lay Pete down and Mikey slicks up his cock again. He then covers his fingers in lube and presses them into Pete's stretched opening. He hears him whimper a bit. The boy is super sensitive right now.

"Trick, why don’t you take him mind off it a bit."

Patrick nods and moves up to Pete's face.

"Here baby boy suck."

Pete turns his head and takes his Daddy into his mouth. This is also what he wanted to do the whole time. He can taste lube and Mikey and it's a good taste.

"Now you now the secret of porn stars. Always use good tasting lube."

Pete moans and looks up at his Daddy. Mikey pushes back into Pete gently. Pete arches his back and moans around Pete's cock. He closes his eyes and relishes in the feeling. Mikey rocks into Pete making sure that his sensitive opening is not being abused anymore. Pete wraps his legs around Mikey and moves in slow circles around his cock, squeezing his muscles.

"Feels like you are ready now."

Mikey starts to pick up the pace again.

"Going for it this time Kidd?"

"Yeah, all out."

Pete doesn't know what that means he just knows he feels so good. He loves bring filled from both openings and he loves the way they're taking care of him. Mikey left all his tricks behind and just fucked naturally letting his orgasm rise to the surface at a normal pace. Soon he was pounding away.

"Fuck, gonna cum."

Pete pulls off of Patrick's cock to beg Mikey for it.

"Yes... please. Cum for me, please. Want you both to cum in me."

Patrick sped up his movements as he met Mikey's rhythm. After a few more minutes, they synced up and then began to cum at the same time. Pete moans before he's swallowing all of Patrick. His hips are rolling frantically now and he starts cumming hard, feeling Mikey cumming all inside of his ass. Mikey works till he is spent and then pulls out. He stands up and goes to get water from the mini fridge. he hands Patrick a bottle.

"Here you go baby drink."

Patrick opened the bottle and pulling his cock out replaced it with the cool water.

Pete chokes a bit and sits up to drink the water properly.

"Thank you, Daddy. Thank you, Mikey."

"No, thank you baby boy."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> So I decided to create a twitter account just for my/our fics cause Tumblr was just too scary! @~@
> 
> You can follow me @momijineyuki and can ask me questions about fics, chapters, make requests, or just general bullshitting around! ^0^
> 
> Look forward to seeing you guys there! ^-^


End file.
